Origin of Rebirth
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Secrets only stay hidden so long. And bonds formed in blood might become everything. Unfortunate events become a race against time to prevent even more murder to occur. But how does one stop murder, but with murder? This story is a prequel to The Golden Curse and A Dark Rebirth. While unnecessary, I would suggest reading those first. Rated for swears and later gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everybody. I've been talking about doing this fic for a while, and here it finally is. This is a prequel of sorts for the Golden Curse. With Sister Location coming soon, I can't wait for a whole new cast of characters, but right now this is here to tie us over. Hopefully you'll enjoy this adventure with the murdered children and Vincent. Enjoy.**

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure when it started. This…un-explainable desire to hurt people and watch them writhe in their own pain. If he was honest he'd say it likely started back in high school when he broke a boy's arm just to listen to him scream. But he wasn't a very honest person. Not with anyone.

So here he stood years later, that desire blazing in his belly like a raging fire. He scanned the main room of the establishment, gaze focusing on one child in particular. He'd been trying to decide who is victim would be. Finally his gaze rested on a boy who he'd targeted. The boy was dressed as a pirate, fake hook and eyepatch rounding out the look. There was a frustrating smirk on his face, one that he always wore. He'd made his decision. All he had to do now was wait for the perfect opportunity and watch the kid closely.

He quickly learned that the kid was there every weekday from 3:30 till close because his parents had to work late and paid the owner to let him stay. He also learned that the kid had a rather unhealthy fascination with Foxy the pirate. Inwardly he smirked. He could use that to lure the child away. Now he just needed the opportunity to present itself. He brought his knife with him after that, sheathed and strapped to his calf. He was a patient man, but he didn't want to miss the perfect moment to strike.

That moment arrived when their current night security guard quit. He'd smiled, and been charming, and offered to cover the night shift until they hired a replacement. His boss had been agreeable, informing him of what new duties he'd have to perform. He partially listened, most of his attention focused on his intended victim. Foxy was shut down for the day; something about minor repairs. He'd be up and running in a few days. However, it wasn't like the kid knew that. The smile he gave his boss allowed him to slip away. He waited for the kid to wander off down the hall towards Pirate's Cove, glancing around before following.

The kid was peering between the curtains on Foxy's stage, a grin plastered to his face. "You aren't supposed to be back here when a show isn't going on," he said. The kid jerked, flashing him a sheepish version of his smirk. He checked his watch. Half an hour before closing. Perfect.

"I just wanted to see him," the kid said, "I always come visit Foxy. He's my favorite." He smiled at the child, trying to seem sweet and friendly.

"You look like a pirate," he commented, "but you certainly don't sound like it." The kid smiled, brandishing his hook.

"Arghh," he said before laughing. The sound grated on his ears.

"It's a good thing you came in here then," he said, "Foxy's going in for repairs." The kid's smile fell and he felt himself inwardly grin.

"He'll be back right?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," he lied, "there's been some talk about scrapping him recently." The kid looked concerned, glancing back at the old fox. "And it's dangerous to have an animatronic active when the parts don't all work."

"But…" the kid said hesitantly. He stepped up behind the kid, settling his hands on his shoulders.

"I'll put in a good word for him," he said, "if I ask they'll likely try their best to get him up and running again." The kid grinned, whirling around and hugging his waist.

"Thanks mister," he said excitedly. He pulled back, looking towards the door. "I should get going. My friend's gonna get worried if I don't get back soon."

"I'm sorry to say I can't let you leave," he said. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he grabbed the kid's arm. The kid gave a shocked shout, turning back.

"Let go of me!" he yelled. His heart thudded, wondering if someone would hear the child. He had to act fast. He grabbed the boy roughly, slamming his head roughly against the Pirate's Cove stage. The kid cried out and then crumpled. He hurriedly checked the kid's pulse, confirming that he was still alive even as blood oozed from the spot of the impact.

'Stay calm,' He thought. He lifted the child, dragging his unconscious form over to the supply closet. After a moment he fished out some cleaning cloths and tied the boy's wrists and gagged his mouth. 'I doubt he'll wake but just in case…' He hurried back out into the main room, just in time for his boss to approach him.

"Where have you been?" the man asked.

"I was checking in Pirate's Cove to make sure nobody went back there," he replied smoothly. His boss eyed him for a moment and then nodded.

"I assume you didn't find anyone," he said. He shook his head and his boss smiled. "Good. Lock up for me." He accepted the keys, smiling as his boss and coworkers left for the day. He clicked the lock shut and flipped on the night lights. The pale, barely there glow made him anxious and he slipped out the knife strapped to his calf.

'Time to play.' He walked into Pirate's Cove, feeling his heart speed up at the sight of the child stumbling out of the closet. He stepped closer, his footsteps echoing off the stone floor. The kid whipped around, staring at him in terror. His fake eyepatch had fallen off at some point, and he could see himself in those wide eyes.

"Stay back," he said. His eyes locked on to the knife. "Stop it! Let me go!" He moved, swinging. The blade dug into the boy's arm, blood dripping onto the floor. The kid bolted, one hand clenched over his bleeding arm. He smiled, hearing him run down the hall. A bloody handprint laid on the doorframe, and it reminded him that he had to clean up after all this. The boy was pulling at the front door trying desperately to open it. "No!" the boy shouted when he grabbed him, "You can't do this! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry kid," he said softly, "Our game's come to an end though. You were certainly amusing though. Too bad you need to die now."

"No! I won't let you." The scream that echoed off the wall as he squeezed the kid's wound pleased him in some odd, sadistic way. The kid twisted away, running back towards the back rooms. He chuckled for a moment and then followed. The dark halls greeted him, no sign of the child in sight.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he called, "you can't hide forever kid." Soft footsteps caught his attention. He smirked, spotting a dark shape ducking into the kitchen. "There you are. Now be a good boy and stay still."

"No! I won't let you! Stay away from me!" The boy grabbed a nearby glass, throwing it. He raised his arm just in time for it to shatter off the appendage, rather than his head. The kid pushed past him, breathing labored.

"So that's how you want to play," he murmured with a small smile, "Fine, let's see how far you can run with that wound of yours. I've always enjoyed games." The boy was starting to bleed heavier, small droplets of blood leading him back to where their game began. The child was trying to force open the back door and failing. "Heheh…found you. You've been a feisty one that's for sure. Now though, it's over. Come here." The boy turned around, amber eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Back off!" He shouted. He winced. The kid was making much too much noise. He grabbed them, jamming the blade deep into their leg. They screamed, the sound trailing off into a groan. He let the boy slide to the ground with a whimper before kneeling down.

"There, that seemed to break your will a little bit. Now sit still. I really do hate having to clean more than necessary." As it was he had to do a thorough cleaning. He certainly didn't need the kid running around anymore. The boy looked up at him, features in a glare.

"Screw you," he hissed. He laughed, sound more chilled than he'd ever made before. He pressed the knife tip to the boy's belly gently.

"That fire will go out soon enough. Your time here is done." He slammed the blade home, watching the life drain from the child's eyes. The boy slumped forward, lifeless. 'Now then,' he thought, looking at the blood pooling beneath the boy's body, 'Where to start the cleanup.'

* * *

 **So there is chapter one. The POV is going to change back and forth so likely Vincent won't be major in the next chapter. Hopefully you've enjoyed, and let me know what you think. What do you want to see when Sister Location comes out? I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review if you have time.**

 **I'll see you all in the next one. Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everybody. Sorry it's been so long. Between classes and Nanowrimo starting up I've been packed. Hopefully i'll be able to balance it all out soon. So please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The first thing he felt as he woke was pain. It was a dull ache that permitted his body, making every fiber of him feel like lead. His eyes didn't want to open, but he forced them so he could take in the space around him. Cold stone met his eyes and he tried to sit up. His body lay unresponsive, unwilling to move no matter how hard he tried. Panic settles into his stomach, waking his eyes dart wildly around the bare ceiling.

A door banged open and he shut his eyes, heart pounding in his chest. He didn't hear footsteps, but soon enough he sensed a presence looming over him. He heard a gentle sigh before a hand was placed on his arm. "It's begun already," a voice said. "I never would have thought he'd strike so quickly." The voice went silent, and he listened for any sound to indicate the person was still there hovering over him. "I need more time." Something metal clanked, and then the hand was back at his side. "I need more time," it said again.

Something sharp jammed into his side. He wanted to cry out, but his vocal cords didn't want to work with him. He couldn't even jerk away from the movement. He heard a sound like skin tearing before something was being dropped onto the floor. The squishing sound made him mentally wrinkle his nose in disgust, but the person beside him seemed unconcerned. The pain continued, his side feeling like someone had sliced him wide open. Curiosity got the better of him, and he let his eyes slide open.

The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold. The person standing beside him wasn't a person at all. Instead he was greeted by an impossibly thing creature, black body stretched taunt. Three thin fingers work deftly at his side, pulling at something he couldn't hope to see from his still position. He couldn't even make out his own body, eyes unable to see anything except the orange colored muzzle where his nose should have been.

 _'Am I wearing some kind of mask?'_ He wondered. The creature beside him looked up, white pupils staring at him. He tensed, and the creature approached his head.

"I see you're awake," it said, "I'm sorry for this, and I'm sure you have questions." Indeed he did have questions, but his mouth refused to work. He simply blinked, eyeing the creature carefully. "There's something I must finish, and then I'll answer whatever you need to ask." Long fingers delved into his leg, making him wince slightly. The creature pulled something free with a wet noise before stepping back. "There. I'll clean up soon enough. Excuse the mess."

Before he could wonder what it meant, the creature was lifting him. More orange came into his line of sight, and eventually he focused on it. Fur. A pair of tattered brown shorts dressed the legs before him, but he brain couldn't process. His eyes refocused on a mirror that hung on the opposite wall. His eyes widened, staring at himself.

He was Foxy. Or rather...Foxy was now him?

"I know this will be difficult for you to accept," the creature behind him said. Something clicked, and feeling flooded through his body. He flexed the fingers on his hand, turning the hook around to inspect it. "I kept you in this world but, should you prefer to pass on fully, I will not stop you." He looked at the creature.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"In a sense," it replied, "that man you saw earlier killed you and tried to cover it up by hiding your body within this suit, a favorite of yours yes?" He nodded, frowning. He could only vaguely remember being chased around, fleeing from the crazed man.

"I...I can't remember anything clearly," he said.

"Not even your name?" The creature asked. He shook his head, feeling as if tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes. The creature placed a hand on his head. "There, there child. I wish I could have fully restored you. However, my power is considerable weaker than it was at one time." He looked up, seeing the way the creature wasn't even looking at him.

"It's okay," he said, drawing its attention, "mr. um..." The creature chuckled, removing its hand.

"Call me Marionette," it told him, "as for you. We'd best call you something." The Marionette looked thoughtful, and he cocked his head.

"Just call me Foxy," he said with a grin, "after all, that's who I am now." Marionette looked at him, seeming sad despite the grin etched into its mask.

"You'd be alright with that?" it asked, "with suddenly being something else."

"I'm sure," he said, "besides, I love Foxy. He's my favorite." Marionette chuckled.

"Of course he is," it said. It knelt to be eye level with him, cocking its head. "Foxy's wiring is no longer in control," it explained, deadly serious all of a sudden. "You'll have to play the part of Foxy, do you understand? Act out of character, and you might get scrapped. Behave. Play your part." Foxy, as he supposed he'd start referring to himself, nodded.

"Aye," he said, putting on his best pirate accent, "That be easy fer me mate." Marionette chuckled, patting his head.

"Good boy," it said, "now then. Can you stand?" He frowned, shifting to get off the table. At first his legs buckled, and he hissed as he hit the stone floor. The Marionette helped him up, being his support until he could stand. "Good. Let's get you back to Pirate's Cove. You'll start work immediately in the morning."

"Morning?" he asked, "What time is it?"

"That I'm not too sure of," it said, "but for now we must hurry. You'd best get get your routine in order." Foxy nodded, following the Marionette through the halls silently. He clambered onto the Pirate's Cove stage with a little difficulty, before straightening. "I'll be here if you need me," the Marionette said, "but call _**only**_ if it's an emergency."

"All right," Foxy said.

"And remember. Act your part."

"Aye aye," Foxy said. The Marionette nodded, and then it was gone. Foxy sighed, sitting down on the stage. _'It's gonna be lonely at night,'_ he thought before laying down. _'Oh well. There's not much I can do about it I suppose.'_ He shut his eyes, settling into some form of half sleep state.

* * *

He sat at the office desk, bored already. _'I shouldn't have killed him so quickly,'_ he thought, flipping through cameras lazily. _'Oh well. I'll locate another, and the fun can continue.'_ He smirked, settling back in his chair. His heart was racing, already anticipating his next kill. _'Now then. Who will be next?'_

* * *

 **So there you have it. And don't worry. Vincent will be named soon enough. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Lemme know. Anyway, I'm off. See you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody. I've finally got a new chapter for you all. Now that things have calmed down I should be able to update more. Hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

Foxy sat up with a start when as the lights came on. He gaped, the blinding light making him squint after so long in darkness. He frowned a bit before his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps heading down the hall. He stood up, panic fluttering through his chest. _'What do I do?!'_ He thought wildly. He thought back to the few times he'd ever seen the animatronic fox inactive and imitated it, head bowed with his eyes closed and arms dangling limply at his side. The door clicked open, and he resisted opening his uncovered eye in order to look at whoever had entered. The person was whistling some tune as they crossed the room.

"Rise and shine buddy," the person said. There was a heavy clunk and he opened his eyes, peering at the man curiously. It was the pizzeria's owner, Scott. The man peered over at him, looking slightly surprised. "That was a pretty silent turn on," he commented, and Foxy felt his tail twitch with unease, "Maybe someone greased you up recently." Foxy didn't reply, simply watching him. Scott smiled. "Well, I'll go relieve Vincent from guard duty. I'm sure he's eager to go home for a rest."

 _'Vincent...'_ Foxy thought back to the man he'd met last night. _'The man who killed me,'_ he thought bitterly. He'd had a name tag, but he'd never bothered to check it. _'I wonder if that's his name.'_ Scott exited, leaving the door open as he went. Foxy waited curiously as voices reached him from further into the building. Eventually they grew louder, and Scott passed by the room with this Vincent person. Golden eyes narrowed, and Foxy swallowed down his anger, trying to look normal. The man was indeed his killer, dark, messy brown hair shielding part of his face. Vincent looked over, indigo eyes glittering. He gave a small smirk, replying to a question of Scott's before slipping out of sight. _'He thinks he got away with it,'_ he internally growled, _'He doesn't know I'm in here.'_ His heart sank and he sighed. _'And he never will. If I rampage or show that I'm really a person then they might scrap me.'_ He shuddered at that. The idea of dying again scared him.

The pizzeria was quiet until about noon. He knew because he could watch the clock tick away the hours in his room. The occasional child poked their head in, but before he could even try and pretend to be the pirate fox they expected, they were gone again. Yet when noon rolled by, a pile of kids streamed into his room. They called out to him loudly, staring up at him. One of the pizzeria workers shooed them away from the stage's edge, herding them back behind the safety line on the floor. Foxy flashed a grin, raising his hook hand. Already he was frantically racking his mind for one of Foxy's tales.

"Argh!" he said loudly, "Who be ready for a story or daring adventure?" The children shrieked in excitement, and even the employee looked at him fondly. He recounted one of Foxy's old tales about pirating his ship on open seas in search of a great treasure. The children watched on eagerly, despite the fact that they'd already heard some variant of this story already. He laughed at the children's eagerness, moving animatedly as he recounted his tale. As he finished, the children ran off, looking forward to food and the songs that were being sung on the main stage. He glanced at the clock. 12:20. He had about ten minutes before more children would appear.

The day passed in a blur, and eventually the pizzeria began to close. He huffed out a breath, shaking himself lightly. _'Children sure are hyper,'_ he thought with a chuckle. Footsteps sounded down the hall and he perked up. Scott smiled at him and he flashed a grin.

"Do ye want ta hear a story mate?" he asked, raising his hook. Scott laughed.

"Not today buddy," he said. The man approached him, and Foxy watched him cautiously until a new voice met him.

"So what is this I hear about a free roaming mode?" Foxy stared as Vincent stepped in. The man seemed unsettled by his stare and he inwardly snickered.

"It's a mode that'll let them move around after hours," Scott explained, "keeps 'em from locking up during the day." He patted Foxy's shoulder fondly. "Not that you seem to have that problem. But just to be sure." Foxy twitched as a panel opened in his back, Scott flipping some form of switch. He jerked as a jolt of electricity surged through his body. Scott shut the panel, hopping off his stage. "They shouldn't bother you too much. If they do...well you've got doors to keep 'em out. Just mind your power use." Vincent nodded simply as Scott left, wishing him luck. Vincent turned back to him, eyes narrowed.

"Alright you," he said, stepping forward, "Back in your cove." He stepped back a bit and Vincent reached up to shut the curtain. He huffed almost silently, reaching out to open them again as Vincent's steps faded away. His hand barely made contact when a voice interrupted him.

"Leave them closed." He jumped, whipping around. The Marionette stood behind him, white pupils glowing. "We'll have more time to ourselves without him watching us." Foxy nodded, settling again.

"D-Did you need something?" he asked warily. The Marionette sighed.

"From you?" he asked, "Not right now. However, that night guard is becoming worrisome."

"Worrisome?" Foxy asked, cocking his head. The Marionette nodded, turning away. "How so?"

"He's plotting," the Marionette said hauntingly, "he's already picked a new target." Foxy's blood ran cold, and he shifted.

"He's gonna kill someone else..." The Marionette didn't respond.

"I'm still not ready," it murmured softly. So softly that Foxy doubted it meant for him to hear. "He's moving too fast." The being turned to him. "I must go. Keep an eye out. If you can, try and save any child he attempts to harm."

"Aye, aye." The Marionette vanished, and Foxy sighed. _'How did this become my job?'_ he wondered. He nudged the curtain open, slipping down from the stage and wandering into the main hall. His gaze trailed to the office. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check in on him.'_ He smirked. _'Who knows. Maybe it'll spook him.'_ He snickered before going silent, making his way down the hall with deadly silence. He glanced into the room through the window. Vincent was lounged in his chair, flipping through cameras. The man crossed one leg over the other, pant leg riding up to show the knife strapped there. He scowled, tail lashing. The hook on his right hand caught his eye and he raised it. _'It'd be so easy,'_ A part of his brain whispered, _'He'd never see it coming.'_ The sudden violent thought shocked him, but he wasn't quite sure he cared. This man had murdered him, and no one seemed to know. He could end him, even if it cost him his life.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Marionette asked as he stepped into the doorway. Vincent looked up, jumping a bit to see him standing there, hook raised in a threatening manner.

"Fucking hell," the man hissed. He pressed a button on the screens before him, and the door dropped, shutting him out. "Go the fuck away you stupid machine," the man huffed from within.

 _'I could have killed him,'_ Foxy thought, though he stepped back a bit. He smirked, banging his hook against the door with a loud thump. Vincent swore from within, and he snickered.

"Get away from there," the Marionette ordered, nowhere in sight yet sounding so close. He frowned but backed off. "Go back to Pirate's Cove. I have something to discuss with you." He trudged back, hopping on stage once more. The Marionette greeted him, eyes blazing. "What kind of stunt were you trying to pull," it hissed, "the thoughts you were having were disgraceful."

"He killed me first," he replied petulantly. The Marionette frowned.

"That little fact doesn't matter," it replied, "You're a _**child**_. Do not descend to his level." Foxy crossed his arms, ears flattening as he pouted. The Marionette sighed. "I'm trying to keep you alive. I can stop him from doing more harm. I just need...time." It vanished and Foxy sighed, sitting down on the wooden stage.

 _'Time,'_ he thought, tipping his head back, _'How much time? And how many more bodies will pile up in the meantime.'_

* * *

 **And there we have it. What did you all think? Let me know in the comments. I'm off to plan an upcoming FNAF Sister Location fic, so lemme know what you might like to see. It'd be a big help. Until next chapter, bye-bye everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys. I got caught up with some other things. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Read on.**

* * *

Vincent scanned the pizzeria with eager eyes, flickering between children as he tried to determine his next target. After the disappearance of his first victim, parents were getting wary it seemed. They kept their children on tighter leashes, one watchful eye always on them. It began to drive him crazy, the constant watching. Yet he never let it show. He simply went about his duties, smiling and acting as if nothing had ever happened. After all, he could be patient and wait. Rushing would only get him caught and he couldn't have that now could he?

It took a few days before he finally found a suitable target. A young boy no older than the one he'd killed before him. The kid was full of energy, confidence radiating off of him. Something about it irked him, the way this boy always acted like the leader in any group he hung with. And yet there was the problem. He always seemed to be with a **_group_**. Maybe that was why his parents didn't watch him quite so closely.

He had almost resigned himself to finding a new target when he got his perfect chance. He was cleaning up a bit, his night shift having just barely begun when he heard someone calling out. He paused, curious, and tracked the noise to one of the storage rooms towards the back of the pizzeria. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, eyes widening at what he found.

"Hey mister," the kid said with a cheeky grin, "Thanks a ton."

"How did you get in here?" He asked, trying to sound curious to hide the excitement bubbling inside him. The kid didn't seem to notice.

"My friends decided to lock me in here," he explained, "apparently they forgot to let me out. Again, thanks a ton mister." The grin irked him, although he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it reminded him too much of the other child. Perhaps it was something else. He supposed he'd never really know. He stepped forward, shutting the door behind him. The lock clicked into place, and only his key would be able to open it from this side. The kid's smile faded, looking concerned. "Um...M-Mister? Something wrong?"

He didn't reply, pulling the knife free from its sheath. The boy backed up, blue eyes widening. He smirked at the kid, tapping the blade against his fingertips. "Surely you heard what happened not too long ago?" He said in response to the kid's confused look. "No? Let me enlighten you then." He moved quickly, slashing his blade at the kid. He cried out, narrowly avoiding the sharp edge and falling back against the wall. He laughed, feeling excitement surge through his veins.

"Stay away from me!" The kid shouted, eyes glaring with hatred. Vincent grinned brightly.

"You know," he said, voice serene, "I'm learning. Slowly...but learning. Letting the last one roam free led to a rather...messy ending." He moved closer, watching as the kid shrunk back into the wall.

"Just s-stay back," he said, "I know what you want. Just let me go." He couldn't hold back a laugh at that. The sharp sound made the kid wince, owlish blue eyes staring at him.

"I don't think so. Do you think I'm stupid kid?" The boy gave no reply. Not that Vincent expected him to. "This conversation is pointless and _**will**_ end in your death."

"Wait a second! No!" The boy tried to dart past him, but he simply grabbed them and shoved them back. The boy tried again, and this Vincent slammed the handle of his knife against the back of the kid's head. The boy groaned, falling back against the wall.

"Stay still," he hissed, "you little pest." The kid stared at him.

"You expect me to stay still? You're trying to kill me!" He smirked.

"Yes, and the more you move, the more I'll make this hurt." The kid scowled.

"Don't threaten me," he growled.

"Like you scare me kid," he said, tone amused, "and it wasn't a threat." He stalked closer, and the kid tried to shrink away further.

"T-then what was it?" Vincent grinned.

"It's a promise." He raised his knife and the kid shouted. Vincent plunged his blade down, grinning wildly. The kid screamed, the sound sharp.

"Wait!" the kid pleaded, "No!" His blade struck, jamming neatly in the kid's shoulder. Blood sprayed from the wound, splattering against the wall behind him. Vincent took a breath, relaxing.

 _'I'd best take care of this,'_ he thought. He straightened, prepared to clean up his newest mess.

* * *

Foxy woke to a shattered scream, the sound piercing the sweet silence around him. He scrambled to his feet, peering out from behind his curtain. He hurried towards the main room, pausing as he heard a soft curse. He peeked out into the main room, eyes widening at what he saw. Vincent was dragging a body onto the stage, struggling under the weight.

Foxy couldn't bear to watch as Vincent shoved the corpse into one of the animatronics. His ears flattened, trying to block out the sound of the kid's body being manhandled in such a way. He buried his head in his hands, praying that the man would be done soon.

A clawed hand rested on his head, trying to sooth him. He looked up, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "It'll be alright,"the Marionette said, "we'll stop him in due time. I promise." Foxy nodded, unsure what he should do. The Marionette pulled back. "Come help me clean him up. He's going to need someone who understands his situation." Foxy stood, nodding numbly as the Marionette led him to the stage area.

Foxy stared at the animatronics on stage, eyes locking on one in particular. The Freddy animatronics was bent weirdly, limbs looking slightly out of place. There was some blood smeared in the plating, and part of the animatronic hadn't been closed properly.

"Help me move this into the Parts and Services room," the Marionette said, "We'll get to work there. Foxy nodded, grabbing the animatronic and dragging it with him. "Quickly now," the being said. "we must hurry."

 _'Al_ _right, alright,'_ he thought, _'I'm doing my best here. This thing is heavy.'_ Slowly but surely Foxy dragged the animatronics suit into the Parts and Services room, dragging it up onto the metal table. The Marionette sighed softly, digging its slender Fingers into the grooves of the animatronic.

"Grab a trash bag from the drawer,"the being ordered. It pulled its hand back, a glob of bloody flesh resting in its palm. Foxy gagged, stepping back. The Marionette shot him an annoyed look. ''Hurry." it hissed, "We must get this done quickly." Foxy retrieved the bag, watching the being work.

"Did you do this for me too?"he asked. The being hummed an affirmation, clearly in no mood to talk. Foxy sighed. _'It's gonna be a long night.'_

* * *

 **So there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't hesitate to leave a review or shoot me a message. I love hearing from you guys.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah I'be been away so long. Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you like.**

* * *

Foxy sat in the Parts and Services room in complete silence, watching for any sign of life within the animatronic before him. The Marionette had told him to sit tight and wait, and that there was no telling when the other spirit would finally awaken. So he sat in wait, tail swishing anxiously behind him.

it was nearly 4:00 when the Freddy animatronic finally showed any sign of life. At first it was just a twitch, fingers curling absently. Then the entire animatronic moved, a soft noise escaping them. Foxy jumped to his feet, wincing at the loud clash of his metal feet against the stone floor. The Freddy animatronic blinked its eyes open, sitting up woozily. Foxy approached cautiously, standing off to one side and waiting until the other noticed.

The other kid shrieked, nearly tumbling off the table as he took in his appearance. Foxy winced, stepping closer. "It be alright," he said gently, trying hard to retain his pirate accent as the Marionette had instructed, "Yer safe now lad." The other stared at him.

"You spoke," he said shakily, "what's going on?" Foxy swallowed, dropping his act. Surely the being would understand right?

"You were hurt," he said simply, "real bad. So was I." The other looked lost, and then stricken.

"That man killed me," he said shakily, "but...h-how am I alive?!" Foxy frowned, looking away.

"I don't know how it fixed us," he admitted, "but...we have another chance at life. That's what it told me. Do you remember your name?" The other shook his head, frowning. Foxy tried to smile. "That be fine. This pirate can't remember his name either. So you'll be Freddy, just as I be Foxy." Freddy blinked at him before laughing.

"Dude," he said, "that accent is rediculous." Foxy grinned, brandishing his hook.

"Aye lad," he said, "that it is." Freddy laughed again and the fox offered him a hand. Freddy took it, getting up on shaky legs. Foxy kept him steady until he could balance on his own, and the pair sat and talked for a long while.

When the clock hit 5:50 Foxy ushered Freddy off to the main stage, promising he'd return that night. The bear showed reluctance towards separating, but Foxy assured him that he'd do fine entertaining the kids. Freddy grumbled a bit before the pirate raced off, ducking into his cove just as 6:00 hit. He heard Vincent trot by his room, ensuring everything was in place before heading into the main room.

 _'Freddy,'_ he thought, _'he doesn't know that guy is here. What if he panics!'_ He hopped down from his stage, trotting silentl.y down the hall to peer into the main room. Freddy's eyes were wide, staring at Vincent. The man was on his phone, seemingly unaware of the bear. Foxy crept by him, slipping up onto the stage as Freddy stumbled back behind the curtain. He gingerly hugged the other, tail twitching. "It's alright lad," he said softly, "he can't hurt you anymore. He doesn't even know we're here."

"Are you sure?" The bear whispered, still staring at the curtain. Foxy nodded.

"It promised that we'd be safe," he said, "as long as we play our part we'll be okay. Just trust me." Freddy sighed and nodded.

"Did...whatever made us...did it give any other instructions?" Foxy nodded.

"It said to keep an eye out," he explained softly, "to try and make sure he doesn't kill anyone else...if we can." The other animatronic froze before pushing out of his hold.

"Real good job you did keeping me alive huh," he snapped. Foxy's ears flattened and he looked away. "When did you get these orders huh? Cause I don't recall you anywhere near me when that monster was getting busy slicing into me." Foxy felt tears prickle at his eyes, his tail trembling behind him.

"I didn't know," he said softly, sniffling lightly, "It was talking to me, and by the time I'd found out that you were even here..." a sob escaped him, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to try and stifle it. It was only partially effective, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I should go back to Pirate's Cove. You stay here. Just uh...I'll see you later. Maybe..." He ran off, leaving Freddy to stare after him in shock.

* * *

 _'He looked...upset.'_ Freddy stood cautiously on the stage, trying to remember what he'd seen Freddy do onstage during his times to the pizzeria. When the music started and the children hovered by the stage, he tried his best to smile and greet them. He felt alone up on stage, moving robotically and doing his best to sing the simplistic songs on a cycle. When he finally got a break the children raced off to Pirate's Cove, and he found himself glancing over.

The pizzeria was fairly small, so he could easily hear Foxy's loud, boisterous laughter from the stage. He lowered his mic, listening as the other spun a tale of adventure that he knew he'd never heard before. He smiled, finding himself as enthralled in the story as he was sure the other children crowded around the stage were. When the other finished, he found himself rejuvenated. It also made him honk. How old was the the other?

 _'I just have to make it to closing,'_ he thought, greeting the kids as they returned to him, _'then I'll ask him. And...I should apologize.'_ With his new plan in mind he went about the rest of his day, waiting for the time when he could go talk to his new aquaintance.

* * *

"Alright Vincent, have a good night." Freddy could barely stop himself from bouncing his leg impatiently as he waited for the owner to leave. When he had and Vincent had wandered off he hopped down from the stage, making his way to Pirate's Cove. The pirate fox was nowhere to be seen, and he swallowed thickly.

"Foxy?" He called out, slightly uncertain, "A-Are you here?"

"What do ye want." The fox appeared from within his Cove, curtain parting with a soft swish of fabric. Foxy looked less that pleased, and the bear sighed.

"I wanted to talk," he said, "And to...and to appologize. It's not your fault I'm like this. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Foxy didn't speak, his single golden eye staring at him icily. "So uh...how old are you? I'm...I mean I was...eleven."

"I be eleven too," Foxy said, a small smile on his muzzle. Freddy beamed.

"So we're the same age," he said, "pretty cool."

"Yeah," Foxy said, "pretty cool." He stepped aside, motioning to his Cove. "Would he like to come inside?" Freddy laughed and nodded and the two slipped out of sight, completely unaware of the camera pointed at him.

* * *

 **It's kinda short but I've been busy. Oh well. Anyway, here you have it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
